


Relieved

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Gabriel persuades you into telling Castiel that you've been able to see his wings all this time.





	Relieved

There were very few things that weren’t written down in some type of lore book and, judging by the way you almost pulled all of the libraries down in the past five states you’ve visited, this  _thing_ just so happened to be one of the few that you just couldn’t find out about it. Thankfully, you might know somebody who might just be able to tell you the answer. “Gabriel?” you spoke aloud, waiting for the archangel to pop out of nowhere like usual. 

“It’s a little dark out for you to be praying, isn’t it?” You twisted your head around and made eye contact with his golden eyes. Gabriel made himself welcomed to the couch cushion beside you and plonked a lollipop in his mouth as he grimaced at the three lore books sitting on your lap. “You should be out partying, not doing homework.”

“Somebody’s gotta do it.” you answered, shifting your eyes back down to the text where your finger had been resting on in order to remember your position. “That’s not what I called you for anyways.”

He stole one of the books and read aloud the bold text written at the top of the page, “Angel’s and their purpose,” he cast you a look before he continued reading silently, his face twisting with cringe. 

“Look – I didn’t tell you to go reading it, did I?” you growled, snatching the book back and shoving them off to the side. 

“If you wanted to know about angel’s why not just ask one and save yourself from this crap.”

“It’s not that easy, Gabriel.”

“Come on, Y/n, why not?” he twisted the lollipop stick between his teeth as he waited for your answer.

You sighed, “I don’t even know where to begin. No lore books are telling me what I want.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his golden hair and looked at you seriously, anxious to get something out of you. “I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.”

“Yes, you can. You can literally just read my mind.”

“You know I don’t do that to you.”

“Okay, fine. I can see Cas’ wings and I just don’t know what to do. It’s obviously not normal, otherwise Sam, Dean and everybody else would see them. And it’s only Cas’. Not yours. Not his brothers and sisters.” You fell silent from your babbling and turned towards Gabriel, furrowing your eyebrows at the sight of his agape mouth and wide eyes. 

He bit down on the lollipop and chewed it before saying anything, his silence telling you he wasn’t quite sure what to say either. “You’re telling me that you can see little Cassie’s wings? You’ve always been able to see them?”

“Well, yeah. I never said anything about them before because, well, what was I supposed to say? Besides, he’s an angel. I thought it was normal for a whole month until I noticed nobody other than me could see them.”

“It’s, um, not exactly normal, but it’s happened once or twice before. Humans aren’t supposed to be able to perceive angel wings like you – it’s incredibly rare.” You had never seen Gabriel so serious about something before. You had always known him as the goofy trickster. This is a whole different side to the angel. “You need to talk to Castiel about this.”

“Absolutely not.” you disagreed. “It’ll freak him out. It’s already made you flip.”

“Y/n, this is… I can’t begin to describe it. You have to talk to Cas about this, I’m sure he won’t freak out.” He hesitated. “Maybe a little bit, but it’s only because it’s just not heard about often.”

This was beginning to drive you insane. You called Gabriel here to get answers, but now it’s becoming some type of adventure. “Gabriel, come on, just tell me.”

“I can’t, it’s not my place.”

“Well I can’t talk to Cas about this. I’ve been hiding this for the past eleven and a half months, I can’t just come out and say, ‘Hey, Cas, so I forgot to tell you but I can kinda see your wings. Don’t worry though, they’re real pretty.’“

“Just call him down here and tell him, don’t think about it too much. He’ll be relieved to hear it.”

Relieved? “What do you mean-” Gabriel no longer sat beside you. Instead, two lollipops laid on the cushion in his place. You shook your head. Cas would be relieved? Would could that possibly mean?

You took a large breath before quietly whispering his name towards the ceiling, squeezing your eyes shut nervously. Cas’ wings rustled as he landed inside of your motel room, the faintest sound of his trench coat billowing from the wind filled the room before he cleared his voice. “Y/n?”

“Hiya, Cas.” you looked into his blue eyes and smiled softly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” he answered as he began wandering around the motel room, observing the paintings hung on the wall. Having his back towards you gave you a perfect view of his wings. They looked cramped and sore. He probably hadn’t stretched them out in a while, and how could he? He was always stuck in a motel or the impala. “I sensed a longing from you, though I can’t place which one.”

A longing? That’s not what you called him for at all. “I need to, um, tell you something.” Cas returned his attention to you and sat beside you. You looked down at the back of your hand where one of his feathers were brushing against – it was almost ticklish. You had never touched one of his feathers, not with your fingers at least. There had been times where you were in such a confined space that you were pressed against Cas’ back, and as badly as you wanted to feel his feathers, having your face smothered with them to the point where you could barely breath wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.

Cas’ must’ve caught your eye because he, too, looked down at your hand, wondering what you were looking at, but only saw his feather. As well as not seeing angel wings, humans couldn’t feel them, and this was the only way Cas could touch you without seeming weird or making you uncomfortable. He looked back up at you, but you were following the movement of his feather. “You can see them.” he said quietly, shocked.

You flinched back and retracted your hand. “I’m sorry I never told you. I-I didn’t know it wasn’t normal and then it was too late. I was nervous of your reaction. I’m sorry. I should’ve…”

Castiel smiled softly and wrapped his wing around your shoulders, easily silencing you with surprise. The fluffy feathers rubbing against your bare arms felt better than any blanket you had ever owned – it was a feeling you were sure you’d never get sick of. “You don’t need to apologise.” he said, understanding. “I don’t think you know what this means.”

You leaned into his side slightly, ignoring the heat rising to your cheeks. “I don’t.”

“On very rare occasions when a human is capable of seeing a singular angel’s wings, they are from then on pronounced as their soulmate.” he said slowly for you to be able to take it in.

“I have a- You’re my soulmate?” Castiel’s eyes looked like they were glowing as he looked down at you with a large grin. You had never thought of yourself of a person to have a soulmate, especially not an angel. 

With your heart beating faster than you could count, you lifted your head and pressed your lips against Castiel’s. He melted into the contact immediately, his hand slipping from his thigh to your waist as his body slowly inched closer to you until you were lying on your back with him hovering over you. Your hand slipped through his trench coat and laid flat against his shirt as you pushed him closer to you, while your other hand ran down his wing. 

Is this what Gabriel meant when he’d be relieved?

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from you and laid on the couch, somehow managing to fit on it alongside you. He turned to face you and smiled brightly. You couldn’t recall the last time you saw him smile like that. “I am very relieved,” he stated, “I’ve felt a pull towards you since I met you. There aren’t many stories of angels and humans becoming soulmates so I wasn’t exactly sure why I felt the need to be around you. The thought of us being soulmates was in the back of my head, but I never got my hopes up. They aren’t very common.”

The smile on your face quickly faded with nerves.  _Castiel was your soulmate._ You weren’t prepared for all of this. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate, I’ve always thought you were interesting and…” you shook your head, “I’m just not ready to rush into everything, Cas. I get that soulmates are supposed to be with each other, but I’m not-” He hushed you with a quick kiss to your lips.

“I understand.” he said. “We can take as slow as needed.”

You grinned and buried your face in his chest, staying as close to him as possible while the brothers were out. If they saw you doing all of this ‘gooey crap’ you’d be teased for the next month. You couldn’t wait until you returned to the bunker to be alone with the angel. Your angel. 


End file.
